


vexation (adoration)

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, M/M, People Watching, one daishou/kuroo mention, someone is in denial about his crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “Sugawara-san, your favorite people watching victim is here.”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	vexation (adoration)

“Sugawara-san, your favorite people watching victim is here.”  
  
Suga snaps his head up from his notebook and glances over at the bar, grins when his eyes land on an all too familiar figure and rests his chin on his hand.  
  
“How is he a victim?” Suga asks, twirling his pen around in his free hand as he eyes one Oikawa Tooru. “It’s not like I’m _doing_ anything to him.”  
  
“You take delight in watching him for your own amusement,” Akaashi points out, tone even and yet annoyingly bored. Suga turns his head to stick his tongue out at him and Akaashi just looks at him blankly before turning his own head to watch Oikawa. “You’re just waiting for him to make a fool of himself.”  
  
“So?” Suga asks in return, looking over at Oikawa again. “He probably does the same with me.”  
  
Akaashi only hums in response. There’s the sound of pencil scratching over paper and Suga doesn’t have to look over to see that Akaashi is back to drawing once more.  
  
“I wonder who _his_ victim is for the night?” Suga ponders as he sweeps his gaze over the bar. “Maybe the blonde?”  
  
“Doubtful,” Akaashi murmurs. “I’d say the gentleman at the far end of the bar. The one with the navy blazer.”  
  
Suga hums thoughtfully and looks over to the man, eyes him up and compares him to the last few targets of Oikawa. He seems to line up with them, but there’s something a bit different about the man that Suga can’t quite put his finger on. Maybe it’s the fact his suit is a knock off?  
  
“From the way you watch him, one would assume you have a thing for him.”  
  
Suga huffs at Akaashi’s dry comment and flaps a hand at the man, flicks his gaze back to Oikawa. He’s chatting with the bartender now and Suga can’t see his face or the drink that’s put in front of him, but Suga knows that Oikawa has ordered an appletini once again.  
  
That’s always his first drink.  
  
“I don’t have a _thing_ for him,” Suga says absently. “I mean, I would hate fuck him but I don’t have a thing for him.”  
  
“Ah, like how Kuroo-san hate fucks Daishou-san?” Akaashi asks, lips quirking up softly in amusement.  
  
Suga snorts and grins despite himself, shakes his head when Akaashi raises a brow.  
  
“No, not like that,” Suga tells him with a huff and a smile.  
  
Akaashi rolls his eyes and dips his head down again, scratches out a few more lines. It looks good, this sketch. Suga can’t wait to see it when he’s done.  
  
A hum leaves Suga and he takes a sip of his drink, licks his lips and looks back at Oikawa.  
  
Okay, so maybe it wouldn’t be a hate fuck. Is there such a thing as an “you’re annoying and I tolerate you, but I kind of find you charming sometimes and you really are incredibly handsome, you _ass_ ” sort of fuck? What would that even be called?  
  
Suga ponders that while he sips on his drink and idly watches Oikawa. He allows himself to consider what it would be like having Oikawa in his bed, muses over how it would feel to have the brat whining into the pillows and fucking back against him.  
  
Probably good. Probably _very_ good. Oikawa was made to be fucked, Suga thinks.  
  
The brunette would probably smack the smirk off his face if he knew Suga thought that.  
  
Which _does_ have its own appeal.  
  
Lips twitching in amusement, Suga turns his attention back to his book. He wants to watch Oikawa, but he doesn’t want the brat thinking he holds _all_ of his attention.  
  
And his essay is due tomorrow anyway- he really needs to make sure he’s got his points down right.  
  
“Why don’t you talk to him?” Akaashi asks after a few quiet moments between them. Suga’s nose wrinkles at the thought and Akaashi sends him a look that Suga pointedly ignores.  
  
“I talk to him enough at work,” Suga huffs. “I don’t see the need to talk to him outside of it- he already annoys me enough there.”  
  
“Ah, yes, of course,” Akaashi says, words dripping with sarcasm. “That’s why you only stare at him instead. That’s so much more acceptable, Sugawara-san. Really.”  
  
Suga shoots Akaashi a scowl, but the man doesn’t bother to look even the tiniest bit apologetic. He’s almost apathetic, rather- maybe just a little amused if that glint in his eyes means anything.  
  
Suga huffs, scowl dipping into a pout, and then there’s definitely amusement in Akaashi’s eyes- a small smirk on his face as he looks down and continues his sketch. Suga thinks to say something to him- he’s not really sure what- but is completely distracted whenever he hears Oikawa’s laughter gently ringing through the bar.  
  
It’s bright. Light. Silvery.  
  
Nothing like the obnoxious snorts and loud laughter that Suga hears at work.  
  
Without meaning to, Suga glances to the bar and finds Oikawa moving to stand from his seat. The brunette lays his hand on his _companion’s_ arm- it was the blonde; Suga had been right- and Suga clicks his tongue as the man smiles at Oikawa, grabs his ass as they walk away.  
  
Well. That was fast.  
  
“Sugawara-san, one day you’re going to get tired of watching him leave with someone else.”  
  
The words have Suga’s lips twisting into a frown and Suga feels something small wrench in his heart as he watches Oikawa disappear from the bar. There’s no pity in Akaashi’s face when Suga turns to face him and Suga huffs softly before turning his attention to his school work.  
  
“I don’t care who Oikawa goes home with,” Suga says, maybe just a _little_ dull.  
  
He feels Akaashi’s eyes bore into him, but he ignores it stubbornly and just scrawls a note down, takes a long, long drink of his beer.  
  
He doesn’t care who Oikawa goes home with. It’s not his business- it’s just an amusing distraction from his essay.  
  
That he really needs to finish editing.  
  
Suga skims through his work and sips his beer, listens to the quiet _skritch skratching_ of Akaashi’s pencil and the murmurs of the other patrons of his bar.  
  
He works and absolutely does not think about Oikawa and how he prefers appletinis and how their hands brushed together at work the other day and how he prefers Oikawa’s natural laughs over the sweet, patented ones he uses for one night stands.  
  
He definitely doesn’t think about that. Not at all.  
  
Suga sits quietly in the booth and the night goes on- shining, bright, and _dull_ without his favorite people watching victim.

**Author's Note:**

> another WIP initially intended for kinktober
> 
> i cherish the thought of a Suga & Akaashi friendship


End file.
